


Control.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Witch!Reader, vampire!shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn's a new vampire, you're a witch and you're both doing your best.





	Control.

**Author's Note:**

> this summary is horrific but this story is cute I swear

You and Shawn had slowly created a post-game ritual. You’d meet him out in the parking lot, go grab a bite to eat at your favorite burger place (depending on how the game went, you’d add a milkshake) and then you’d head to your place and he would spend the night. Something that your friends wasn’t too keen on at first, having a newly turned vampire in a house full of witches but not so surprisingly Shawn managed to win them over with his Canadian charm and a smile. **  
**

You were laying in your bed, Shawn wrapped around you when you bring it up.

“It’s happening more often.”

You can feel Shawn’s body tense against you, and though you can’t see him in the darkness of your room, you know he’d nibbling at his bottom lip, a telltale sign he knows he’s been caught.

“What is?”

“You know what.”  you scoff

A newly turned vampire is the last person who should be playing hockey. Arguably the bloodiest sport there is, but Shawn insisted on playing and you weren’t his keeper so as much as you hated the concept you never missed a game. And nearly every game, he’d have an episode. An outburst that showcased his above-average strength and highlighted his newly found bloodlust. You caught him with his fangs out on more than one occasion and of course, he denied it but you know what you saw. And if you saw it, so did everyone else, and it was only a matter of time before people started connecting the dots and realize that Shawn was no long Shawn.

“Shawn,  you’ve got to get it under control.”

“I’ve got it under control.”

“No, you don’t. I can help you,” you whisper softly, massaging his scalp.

“I told you. I got it.”  He grumbles, burrowing himself further into your chest. You tug on his hair, making him look up at you,  “And I told you, that you don’t.”  

“I’m trying.” He mumbles through a pout, eyes cast down.

“I know you are bub but we….it’s not enough,” you place a soft kiss to his forehead to soften the blow, “Tomorrow we are practicing controlling your thirst.”

“How are we going to do that?

“Let me worry about that.”

                                                                                                          ___________________________

Shawn complained his way up the hill and into the woods following behind you. You had no idea what you were doing, and no reason to believe your little experiment would even work, but it was worth a try. Shawn couldn’t keep having outbursts and despite how unqualified you were, you were the only one that could help him.

Your plan was pretty simple. Shawn would run past the trees further into the woods to the creek, you’d open up a fresh blood bag and time him to see how long he can last before he just couldn’t wait anymore and comes back to you. It was an endurance test. And as far as plans go….it sucked. But it’s the best thing that you could come up with.

“Honey, this isn’t going to work.” He groaned petulantly.

“Well with that attitude it won’t. You have to trust me.”

“I’ve tried everything. I can’t help it.”

“First of all, you can. You walk around every day just fine.”

“But games -”

“Games are different, I know. But you have to learn how to control it. You can’t….flash fangs every time someone busts a lip on the ice.”

He takes his hands out of his pockets and you see him deflate. He knows you’re right and he sort of hates it.

“So go.” You instruct, shooting him off into the woods. You wait enough time for him to have gotten to the other side of the creek before opening up the first bag, set your timer. And he’s standing there in front of you quicker than you would have liked.

“Shawn, breathe.”

“I can’t,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Yes, you can. You do it all the time.” you sooth, taking a step closer to him a bag in your hand. He takes a step backward taking deep breaths. “Think of something else.”

He closes his eyes, trying to focus on something else, and you think it works until he’s snatched the bag out of your hands, guzzling down its contents.

“Shawn…”

“Let’s try it again. Okay, let’s….let me try again.”

So you do try it again. And again. And again. And each time ended the same. Shawn snatching the bag from your hand, chugging down what was inside. To his credit, with every take, he was able to last longer than the time before, so it wasn’t completely hopeless. You look into the cooler you’d brought with you and see there’s only one bag left.

“Alright. One more time.”

“I suck at this. Can we try something else?” he grumbled, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, “Why can’t you make me a crystal or something?”

“Those are only aids. You have to be able to control it on your own otherwise it won’t do you any good. Now one more time.” he looks down at you all doe-eyed, hoping you’d change your mind but of course you didn’t. “Shawn, go.” And just like the last times, you waited a couple seconds giving him time to get to the other side of the creek, and went reaching for your last bag when you got an idea.

You picked up a rather sharp rock lying near the cooler, holding it in your hand. You take a deep breath and quickly slash it across your palm, blood constantly flowing from the wound. It wasn’t a particularly deep cut, but enough for Shawn to get a whiff of your scent from where he was. And just as you’d thought Shawn was back to you quicker than any other time today. With you technically being supernatural, your blood was special. It wasn’t like any other blood Shawns ever had. You let him feed on you once, and it was way too much too soon. But he’s learned to control himself around you and if he can do that, then he can control himself through a soccer game, you just had to show him that he could.

“Baby,” he warns, fists tight at his sides.

“Fight it.”

“What are you doing?” he growls. His fangs are on full display now and if it were anyone else, you’d be terrified.

“Fight it, Shawn. You don’t want to hurt me do you?”

“Of course not!”

“Then breathe,” you say calmly, taking a few steps towards him, palm extended out.

“Honey. Stop.” He takes two steps back for every step you take towards him, eyes screwed shut, fists tight to his sides.

“Breathe. Hey, Look at me.” He looks up at you, face pained but still takes a few deep breaths following your lead. “What else have I told you.”

“Focus on something else like a umm….a sound or-”

“That’s right! Focus on a sound.”

He closes his eyes…..and he’s trying you can see that he’s trying but something is stopping him. All he can sense was your smell, and your heartbeat, your blood flowing through you.

“All I hear is you. You’re all I can hear babe, I can’t.”

“Alright. Then focus on me.” You say firmly.

“What? No!” He flung his eyes open wide, full of panic. The last thing he needs to do is focus on you, your the literal last thing that should be on his mind at the moment.

“Close your eyes,” reluctantly he follows your instructions closing his eyes, body still as tense as it’s been, “Now focus on my voice okay? No matter what, try and find my voice.”

“Okay.” he agrees, still trying to follow your breathing. He waits for you to say more, but…nothing, “Honey?” He can smell you, you haven’t moved, you’re still standing right in front of you but… “Honey, how is this suppose to work if you’re not saying anything?” He asks, annoyed, folding his arms across his chest.

“ _Yes, I am Shawn. Listen to me. Shawn, I’m right here with you okay? You have to listen to me, babe._ ”  

He tries to focus his ears but all he hears are the leaves, the sound of the creek. “This is ridiculous can we go home now.”

“ _No, it’s not. Now focus._ ” You sass back. This is your last shot. Your hail mary, and maybe you should have tried this before because it seems to be working. He seems….frustrated. Distracted. Distracted is good.

“ _Shawn. I’m right here. I’m right here with you just listen please._ ”

“Oh, so now you want to talk.” he groans, throwing his hands in the air, making you giggle, because it fucking worked!

He opens his eyes and sees you smiling ear to ear, “I was talking the whole time you just had to listen!” you giggle except…..  You’re not talking? But you are? Well, Shawn can hear your voice, and your laugh, but your mouth’s not moving. Your just…smiling.  opening his eyes and sees you smiling at him.  

“What the fuck?”

“ _I told you. Find my voice._ ”

“How can… but you’re not…how can I hear you?”

“ _One of my witchy tricks._ ”

You can see him trying to talk back to you, brows knitted together and his lip tucked between his teeth making you let out a little chuckle.

“ _It only works one-way bub. For now at least, so you’ve got to talk._ ”

“Oh…okay.”

“ _But I told you bub! I knew you could do it you just have to really focus._ ”

“Umm, yeah. He can you talk now? This is kind of weird.” he sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright fine,” you smile taking a step closer to him, “Do you feel better?”

“Um, sort of yeah. Can you…here.” He gestures for you to extend your hand, and he takes his finger pricking it with his fang, rubbing the little blood drawn over the cut on your palm and you watch it heal instantly. “Now, I’m much better.”

“See. If you focus on my voice. Then you’ll be too distracted and it will pass.”

“How’d you know I could do that I’d be able to hear you.”

“It’s just something that vampires do. Before witches and vampires were at each other’s necks, they actually worked well together and they used it.” You explain nonchalantly, “I knew you’d get it eventually.”

“But you’re not going to be with me all the time.” He pouts, reaching out taking your hands in his.

“Well no, but I can do a spell and it will link us. We’ll be able to have a  two-way call and it can be a long distance.” You wink wrapping your arms around his neck. You don’t like the idea of being his crutch, but for now, it will have to do. “If you’re hungry. Focus on my voice. No matter where I am. Try and find me.”

“Okay.”

“You always know what to do.” He smiles down at you placing a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m magic babe. Of course, I do.” You joke rolling your eyes.

“And as cheesy as you are, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
